Reencontro
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: Dean volta do purgatório e reencontra seu irmão. Há muitas coisas que precisam ser explicadas, mas que não serão necessárias palavras... *Wincest*


**Reencontro**

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Conseguimos sair do purgatório, Benny e eu. Fiz o feitiço que ele havia me pedido e ele estava livre finalmente. Eu estava realmente muito ansioso para encontrar o Sammy, tomar um banho e tentar esquecer toda essa loucura e os dias horríveis que passei naquele lugar sombrio.

Fui até a cabana do Samuel e vi suas coisas lá... Respirei fundo e sorri, pelo menos meu Sam estava bem. Tomei um banho e coloquei roupas limpas, apenas esperando o meu irmão chegar. SE fosse o meu irmão que entraria pela porta. Quem sabe, não é?

Alguns minutos depois, Sam abriu a porta da cabana e eu não tinha certeza se era ele, então eu o joguei com força no chão e derramei água benta nele.

– Dean! O q- Eu não sou um demônio – Sam disse confuso.

Joguei Bórax, só para ter certeza.

– Nem um leviatã! Que merda é essa?

Mas eu não podia descuidar, peguei seu braço e fiz um corte com uma faca de prata. Sem dó, sem hesitar nem por um minuto. Acho que o purgatório me embruteceu.

E... Nada.

Ele era realmente o meu Sammy.

– Nem um metamorfo – Eu disse – Vamos, minha vez – Estendi o braço, entregando-lhe as garrafas e a faca, mas ele não as pegou.

– O que? Não, Dean.

– Vamos, faça.

– Dean, eu sei que é você.

Me irritei e me joguei um pouco de água benta e Bórax.

– Não pode simplesmente dizer "Oi"?

Mas o ignorei, fazendo um corte em meu braço em seguida.

– Tudo bem – Sam disse.

Eu sorri. Agora éramos apenas eu e meu irmão. Sem dúvidas, pressentimentos, nada de mau perto de nós. Finalmente.

– Então... Vamos fazer isso – Eu disse sorrindo, depois de amarrar um pano onde me cortei.

– Não sei se te dou um abraço ou tomo um banho – Ele sorria também. Senti falta de seu sorriso, sempre foi meu porto seguro.

Rimos juntos e respirei fundo.

– Vem cá – O chamei para um abraço.

Ele me abraçou forte, finalmente tinha meu Sammy em meus braços. Depois de um ano tão longo...

O abraço foi longo e bem apertado, simplesmente aconchegante e eu não queria que terminasse nunca, mas separei-o mesmo assim. Eu precisava olhar em seus olhos. Olhos tão familiares, claros, puros e um tanto sofridos... Meus olhos favoritos.

Coloquei uma mão em sua nuca, aproximando nossos rostos e selando nossos lábios com um beijo urgente. Ele retribuiu na mesma intensidade, enlaçando minha cintura... Enchendo meu coração de alegria e uma paz que há muito tempo não havia sentido.

Sim, eu estou completamente apaixonado por ele. E como não estar? Como não se apaixonar por aquele sorriso, inocente no começo, maduro depois de um tempo, sofrido e talvez forçado agora? Como não se apaixonar por aqueles olhos tão lindos, tão puros? Como não se apaixonar pelas conversas que tivemos, os olhares trocados, os momentos compartilhados? E me diga como não querer o melhor por esse rapaz tão doce.

O Purgatório foi horrível. Não foi nada fácil, admito isso. Mas a pior parte foi ficar sem o meu Sammy... Eu tinha que lutar para sobreviver todos os dias, enquanto em minha mente havia apenas ele. Eu não o esqueci nem por um momento.

Claro que me lembro de cada detalhe sobre ele, apesar do ano que passamos separados.

Sorríamos entre os beijos, enquanto nossas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do outro, explorando cada centímetro que nossos longos braços conseguiam alcançar, provocando arrepios e baixos gemidos.

– Senti tanto sua falta, Dean – Sam disse um pouco ofegante.

Sorri para ele e tirei uma das mechas de sua franja que caiam sobre seus olhos.

– Não tanto quanto eu, Sammy.

Eu senti tanto a falta dele... De todo e cada detalhe que eu conseguisse me lembrar. Eu estava sempre buscando uma forma de sair do purgatório para voltar para ele, voltar para o meu irmãozinho, voltar para o garoto por quem me apaixonei perdidamente. Cada detalhe de seu rosto gravado em minha mente, me fazendo seguir em frente... Sua memória nunca me esqueceu.

E me diga como se esquecer daquele garoto. Diga-me como esquecer que o primeiro sorriso sincero que ele deu foi quando ele estava comigo, no primeiro jogo de baseball que fomos juntos. Um rapaz que passou por tantos males em sua vida, perdeu tanto, mas nunca perdeu a fé. Reza todas as noites por um futuro melhor, por uma vida melhor. Para nós dois. É por ele que eu luto. Cuidar dele é uma obrigação para mim, sempre foi. Ele, acima de tudo, acima de mim, acima dos outros. Minha maior preocupação, minha maior benção e o maior presente que a vida deu para mim.

E quem diria que isso iria acontecer, não é? Nossos destinos não foram escritos assim. O que deveria ter acontecido, foi impedido. Deveríamos ter matado um ao outro, mas encontramos um vínculo muito mais forte do que destino. Mais forte do que família, ódio, vingança... Amor. O amor que sempre existiu, porque nós somos irmãos e apenas cresceu com os anos. E sei que deveria ser errado, mas o amor nos salvou. Nos uniu, nos presenteou. Por que isso é tão ruim?

Isso eu não sei responder. Só sei que estou com ele em meus braços depois de tanto tempo de espera. Não podia estar mais feliz.

Eu sentia seus lábios desconcertantemente macios e quentes explorando meu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos agarravam e puxavam os fios de seus cabelos. Ah, as coisas que aquele garoto me fazia sentir.

Comecei a tirar a sua camisa, sem precisar de ajuda e desabotoei o seu cinto. Tive que parar, pois ele tirou a minha camiseta, explorando meus lábios num beijo intenso e caloroso. Suas mãos habilidosas tiraram as minhas calças sem muito esforço e as dele em seguida. Eu não conseguia parar de beijá-lo. Senti falta de seu cheiro, seu toque, seu gosto... Ah, Sammy.

– Vem aqui – Ele disse, como se estivesse mandando em mim.

– Olha o tom, Sammy – Eu sorri e o segui até a cama.

O empurrei, fazendo com ele se sentasse e me sentei em seu colo. Suas mãos se alternavam entre minhas pernas e minhas costas, enquanto eu deixava marcas de mordidas por todo seu pescoço. Por onde suas enormes mãos passavam, ele me apertava, me aproximava, buscando mais contato. E se era contato que ele queria, contato ele teria.

Me levantei de seu colo e olhei em seus olhos.

– Deita, Sam.

Ele sorriu e fez o que mandei. Deitou-se de barriga para cima, apenas esperando que eu fizesse algo. Subi em cima dele e beijei cada centímetro daquele corpo torneado, provocando-o, deixando marcas, nada com urgência. Eu queria aproveitar aquele momento.

Voltei a beijar seus lábios, enquanto massageava seu membro por cima de sua cueca. Ele já estava duro, assim como eu. Sam me pegou pelos braços e me virou na cama, ficando por cima e avançou em meu pescoço. Não pude evitar que alguns gemidos saíssem de minha garganta. Ele tirou minha cueca e beijou entre minhas pernas e minha virilha, me provocando, me torturando. Foi subindo os beijos, traçando um caminho com a língua pelo meu abdômen até chegar aos meus lábios novamente.

Ele acha que vai ficar por cima? Não hoje, Sammy.

O virei, ficando por cima novamente. Tirei sua cueca e passei as mãos por suas longas pernas, fazendo-as ficarem ao meu redor. Finalmente eu estava dentro dele.

Éramos um só.

Os gemidos roucos que saíam de sua garganta de me levaram a loucura, enquanto eu o estocava ritmadamente.

– Sammy... Ah...

– Oh, Dean – Ele disse ofegante – Mais rápido.

Não hesitei, aumentei o ritmo. O prazer que eu estava sentindo era indescritível. E a voz grossa e rouca do meu irmão, o rapaz que eu amo gemendo o meu nome, só melhorava toda a situação.

Depois de algumas estocadas, eu estava beirando o meu limite e senti um líquido quente escorrer pela minha barriga, seguido por um longo e alto gemido de Sam. Me derramei em seu corpo logo em seguida, gemendo igualmente alto.

Sorri e dei um último beijo em seus lábios antes de sair de dentro dele. Deitei ao seu lado. Estávamos ofegantes, olhando um para o outro com sorrisos nos rostos. Ele alcançou meu rosto e depositou um beijo em minha testa.

– É tão bom ter você de volta, Dean – Ele abriu aquele sorriso que eu adorava, expondo suas duas adoráveis covinhas.

– É bom estar de volta, Sammy.

Sorri também e ele deitou-se em meu peito. Fiz um carinho em seus cabelos e acabamos adormecendo daquele jeito, juntos... Sem nos preocuparmos com mais nada.

Estávamos finalmente em paz.

**FIM.**


End file.
